My Story
by Merrick Presentia
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hogwarts get an exchange student from America with some special gifts. She befriends the group and trouble breaks out. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people...this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Hermione! Don't chicken out on me now!" said Jaylie Presentia (a new exchange student from "The United States School For Gifted Young Witches And Wizards" Hermoine's new best friend. Even though she is a year ahead of the group. She has shining platinum blonde hair and bright, luminous blue eyes and the perfect complection.)  
  
"I'm not sure about this." Hermoine Granger (a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes) says.   
  
"You haven't been sure about this for months now. It's now or never Hermoine, I have to go to class. Are you going to ask Ron out or not?"  
  
"Well you know I want to, but you know me, I'm a chicken. You of all people should know I get cold feet when trying to ask a boy out. I would have fainted if I did what you did a week ago."  
  
"And what did I do a week ago exactly?"  
  
"You asked Fred & George out at the same time."  
  
"Oh yeah. Oh my gosh! I forgot I have to meet them outside the Astronomy tower five til class. I got to go! See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Ron Weasly (a tall and lanky red head boy with tons of freckles) walks around the corner*  
  
"Hey Herm, uh, I have something to ask you."  
  
"I have something to ask you too"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" They both say at the same time.  
  
"Wow you wanted to ask me too!?" Hermione says.  
  
"Yeah, um, I have another question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After the ball, um, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
*Ron goes as red as his hair at this*  
  
"Well have one word for you," She says this like it is the most disgusting question anyone has ever asked her, then her voice softens "Yes."  
  
"Ok, um, see you at Defense Against Dark Arts!"  
  
*Ron leaves*  
  
*Draco Malfoy (a short blonde boy with cold gray eyes) comes around the corner*  
  
"Mudblood, do you know why Weasel is acting more mental than usual"  
  
"Malfoy, just bug off"  
  
"Does it have anything to do with you, Mudblood?" he says sounding like a gossip freak.  
  
"I said bug off" she says pulling out her wand.  
  
"I haven't seen this side of you since I insulted your servant friend Hadgrid"  
  
"His name is Hagrid. This is your last chance Malfoy."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*Draco walks off*  
  
"Ohh! This is so great! Now I don't have to ask him to the ball, and get cold feet."   
  
*after D.A.D.A.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Is it true?" Harry Potter (a boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes and a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead) asks because Ron was called up to Professor Johnson's desk to discuss a paper he did not turn in on time, "Did Ron ask you out?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true." Hermione replies.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said yes, of course!"  
  
"Ohh, ok then"  
  
"Why do you sound so down Harry? I thought you would be happy for Ron and me."  
  
"Well I am it's just……………ohh nevermind."  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Ron asks as he catches up.  
  
"What did Prof. Johnson say to you?" Hermione asks.  
  
"Ohh, not much. Just another lecture about turning my homework in."  
  
"Ron! You are going to have to start turning your homework in on time!" exclaims Hermione.  
  
"Hey, you're my girlfriend now *Harry sulks* you can't say that stuff to me in that tone! And anyway, I did turn it in."  
  
"I'll talk to you anyway I please! And it was late!"  
  
*Jaylie comes around the corner laughing her head off*  
  
"You two have been going out for only one class period and you are already bickering like a married couple!" She manages to get out even with all of her laughing.  
  
"Maybe they are not meant for each other." Harry mumbles.  
  
*everyone looks at him in their little group*  
  
"Gosh Harry! I think you like Hermione!" Jaylie says tauntingly.  
  
"…………….…" Harry goes bright red.  
  
"Ahh hah! I knew it!" Jaylie grabs Hermione's hands and start twirling around the hallway chanting, "Potter's got a crush on you! Potter's got a crush on you!"  
  
"Jaylie, STOP!" Hermione yells.  
  
*Jaylie comes to a halt immediately*  
  
"Stop what?!"  
  
"Just stop, please"  
  
"Okkkkkkkkkk! Gosh, who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!?"  
  
"Where did Harry & Ron go? Did you see them leave?"  
  
"No I didn't. (she remembers,) Ohh my gosh! I gotta go! See ya latter!"  
  
"Wait, Jaylie, where are you going?"  
  
"I have to meet Fred & George at a painting. Is that okay with you, mother?" she replies jokingly.  
  
"Yes, dear, that is quite alright."  
  
*they start laughing so hard that they don't notice Draco Malfoy come around the corner*  
  
*he looks at Jaylie strangely*  
  
(he likes her)(but this will be the first time they meet)(except for the special sorting ceremony)(but that doesn't really count as a meeting in my book)(so just read on)  
  
"What is so funny?" he says trying to sound as cold as he can.  
  
"Ohh, shut up Malfoy." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Who are you? Malfoy is it? Malfoy what? Why don't you two get along? Somebody explain something!"  
  
"Well to answer that, I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And the reason we don't get along is we're in Gryffindor, Jaylie, and he is in Slytherin." Hermione explains.   
  
"Ohh this must be that bully dude you talk so much about."   
  
"You talk about me Mudblood?"  
  
"How dare you call her that!!!"  
  
"Jaylie calm down! It's OK! He calls me that all the time."  
  
"And you just let him! That's really bad Hermione!"  
  
*Draco thinks: I love a girl with a fiery attitude.*   
  
"Well I have to meet Fred & George." Jaylie says to Hermione, then turns to Malfoy, "If you say one more thing that is rude to Hermione I will hunt you down! Bye Hermione!"  
  
*she goes to the entrance of the kitchen (the place she was suppose to meet Fred & George)*  
  
"Hey, Jaylie!" Fred Weasly (a tall and lanky boy with tons of freckles) yells.  
  
"Yeah! Hey, Jaylie!" George Weasly (a exact mirror image of Fred, they are twins) echoes.   
  
" Hi guys. So why did you want to meet at this particular painting?"  
  
"We want to," Fred starts.  
  
"Show you something." George finishes.  
  
*George tickles the pear*  
  
The pear giggles, "He ha he."  
  
*the painting opens*  
  
"Wow! Look at all the house-elves!"  
  
*Fred & George look pleased*  
  
"Can we get you anything Misters and Miss?" asks a squeaky voice.  
  
*Jaylie looks down*  
  
"Hey you look like that house-elf, Dobby, that Harry talks about all the time."  
  
"The great Harry Potter speaks of Dobby! Dobby is very pleased!"  
  
"Here, why don't you say 'The great Harry Potter speaks of ME! I am very pleased!'"  
  
"Dobby does not want to Miss. Dobby wants to talk like he was taught to, Miss"  
  
"Ok, whatever you want." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
*that night in the Gryffindor common room*  
  
"Harry, you like Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"How could you guess?" Harry said coldly.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know you were so touchy on that subject, gosh!"  
  
"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" Jaylie says as she walks by and then takes a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Nothing." He says so quickly that you can tell that he doesn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Ohh you must be talking about Her-" she was cut short by Ron franticly waving his arms, then finally walking over and putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Stop taunting him about it, please." He whispers into her ear.  
  
She senses the tone of his voice and stops.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is?"  
  
"Why? So you can taunt her to?" Harry says even colder than he said to Ron.  
  
"No. Anyway, I need to talk to you, Harry. And, no, it is not about something that happened earlier today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw Dobby."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Fred & George showed me how to get in to the kitchen."  
  
"How is he? That reminds me I need to go see him."  
  
"He was really happy when I told him that you told me about him."  
  
"Really!? After all this time! Harry hasn't talked to him in ages." Ron asks suddenly, but before she could answer a very ruffled Hermione emerges into  
  
the common room with Nevile.  
  
"Ugh!!" Hermione moans as she sits down next to Ron.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asks concerned.  
  
"Malfoy was harassing Nevile again! And Nevile is too frightened to tell me what about! He thinks Malfoy will do some thing bad to him."  
  
"Ohhhh! That Malfoy! Next time I run into him I'm going to use a special American spell on him and won't he be embarrassed!" Jaylie says.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asks (hoping to learn a new spell, no doubt)  
  
"You'll see when I run into him." She replies mischievously, "Well I'm getting kinda tired so I'm going to bed, so good night." She finishes with a yawn.  
  
"'Night" every one says in unison.  
  
*About 1 am (every one is asleep)*  
  
"Neon lights." Says a cold voice.  
  
"Well that's the password, but you're not in our house. Are you?" The Fat Lady says as she swings forward.  
  
"Shut up! Stupid painting." The boy mutters under his breath.  
  
He walks into the 6th year girl's room (where Jaylie is).  
  
"Somnus! Somnus! Somnus!" He whispers making Alicia Spinett, Angela Johnson, and Katie Bell fall into a deep sleep.  
  
"Now for you." He says to Jaylie (even though she can't her him).  
  
"Somnus! Ligatiomus!" As he says this thick ropes spring from his wand and tie her up.  
  
"Navicus! Nonperspicuus!" She rises into the air and become invisible except to the person. He covers himself in an invisibility cloak and pulls Jaylie out of her room, out of the Gryffindor common room, and into an empty classroom.  
  
"Perspicuus! Occumbo!" He says as she floats down against a wall.  
  
He mutters a spell that makes her stick to the wall.  
  
"Incedo!" He whispers.  
  
*Jaylie wakes up*  
  
"Where am I? Why am I tied up? And more importantly, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well you are in a empty class room, you are here because I brought you here, and you are tied up because I want you tied up. Any more questions?" He replies.  
  
"Yes, one, why?" She says with so much hatred in her voice that you could mistake her for an evil person.  
  
"Why! Why! You want a motive!?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well that is the one question that I cannot answer."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because I assume that you are a clever girl and if I am right you will figure it out in time." He says (he has been moving closer to her with every sentence, "Anymore?" He says being very close to her face now.  
  
"Yes, one more. What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he says slyly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right then." He says then……………he kisses her!  
  
"Yuck! Ahhhh! Why did you do that? You PERVERT! Profes-" she is cut short by a silencing spell.  
  
"Ohh, be quiet. Now, have you figured it out yet?"  
  
She nods slowly.  
  
"Good but you better make sure it doesn't get out. If it does you need to think of what you think pain is and get ready for a new definition. Understand?"  
  
She nods with a frightened look.  
  
"One final word, I will go to any means to reach my goal!" and with that she blacks out…………………………………………………… 


End file.
